Bias
by olivertristan
Summary: Luffy - along with Sabo and Ace - is part of the famous kpop boyband D Brothers who are currently on tour. When Law and Luffy run into each other at a coffeeshop one morning, Luffy ends up promising Law a cup of coffee and when he makes a promise he always follows through.
1. Chapter 1

Law sat at his usual spot in the small, cozy coffeeshop. He wasn't due at work for another half an hour or so, but he was almost always ahead of schedule. He liked to spend his extra time reading the paper or a medical textbook in the old, worn-in armchairs of the Cocoyasi Cafe. It was somewhat of a morning routine.

Law finished his first americano of the day and filled out another column in the daily crossword puzzle, leaning back into his chair with a satisfied hum. He was admiring the view of traffic packed streets, mentally patting himself on the back for once again beating rush hour. Lucky for him the cafe was right across the street from the hospital where he worked so the state of traffic made no difference to him now, other than perhaps needing to be a little extra cautious at the crosswalk.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning. Finally found the right side of the bed?" A ginger girl with a winning smile teased as she collected Law's empty mug.

"Ha, ha," The older man replied, voice heavy with sarcasm. "Good morning to you too, Nami."

"Can I get you a refill?" Nami asked as she quickly wiped down the coffee table in front of Law and then threw the rag onto her tray full of mugs and dishes. "I wouldn't want to see you once the caffeine wears off."

"I'll just grab one to go. I'm on my way out soon anyways."

"Sure thing, darling." The girl winked and disappeared behind the bar.

As Law waited for her to return with his order, he glanced around the shop, spotting a few regulars and a few new faces. One in particular stood out. There was a boy with dark hair tucked into his hood and big aviator shades covering his face. Law was sure he'd never seen this character in the shop before, though he couldn't help but find him familiar somehow. Maybe a former patient of his? It was possible. The kid was standing by the cream and sugar island, grabbing handfuls of honey and sugar packets while he was waiting for his drink. He must have stuffed about ten of each into his front pocket. What a weird kid.

 _purupurupuru_

Law's phone interrupted him from his thoughts. He answered it quickly.

"Trafalgar, here"

"LAW!" The voice on the other line shouted, making him hold his phone away until he deemed it safe to listen again. It's too goddamn early for people to be yelling into his ears.

"Shachi, If you're _trying_ to deafen me, you're succeeding." The doctor grumbled. "What's up?"

"Are you close to the hospital? Doctor Kureha just got called into an emergency surgery and now the ER is understaffed and it's a MADHOUSE in here... Do you think you could come in like. Right now?"

"Yeah," Law sighed heavily. So much for having a relaxing morning. "I'm just across the street, be there ASAP." He hung up before waiting for a response, and right on queue Nami dropped off his coffee to go. She frowned when she saw Law's sour expression.

"What happened to your good mood?" She asked.

"I would love to know." He slid on his coat and grabbed the drink, leaving a few bills in its wake. He made sure Nami got a nice tip - she _was_ the reason his favourite armchair was always free when he arrived in the morning, after all.

The cafe was quite a bit busier than when he arrived so he did his best to slip through the crowd while balancing his cup of coffee close to his chest. He was almost in the clear when suddenly he collided with another body, sending the other figure tumbling to the floor and him reeling backwards as well. Half of his coffee was spilled down his front and he was about to give an earful to whoever just deprived him of his caffeine fix when he noticed the boy on the ground in front of him. It was the same one he'd been eyeing before with the hoodie and sunglasses. Well, no more sunglasses, those had skidded across the floor somewhere and the boy was staring up at him with big dark eyes. His sweatshirt was covered with coffee just like Law's was so he couldn't bring himself to be mad at the kid, and to be quite honest the collision was probably Law's fault anyways.

"Sorry!" the boy said, finally looking away from Law's eyes to scramble for his glasses. "I'm really so, so sorry... shit.."

"Don't worry about it," The older man offered his hand to help pull him to his feet. The boy took his hand warily, giving him a wry smile.

"No, please, let me buy you another coffee!" The boy insisted, pulling out his wallet. At this point Law started to notice the murmurs and prying eyes around them. He scowled, hating being at the center of attention.

"It's quite alright, I'm in a bit of a hurry anyways..."

"Please, it's the least I can do!"

Nami appeared from nowhere, giving Law a little hip bump and wink as she witnessed the scene unfolding. She placed a wet floor sign by the spill and began mopping up the mess, though Law suspected it was a cover for wanting a front row seat to the incident. As she observed the boy, her interest was piqued.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" She interrupted, leaning on the mop and eyeing the boy up and down.

"Oh, uh..." The boy answered, shying away and pulling at his hoodie. "You must be mistaken, haha..."

Soon other voices around them started speaking out.

"Hey, isn't that-"

"No way, it couldn't be-"

The boy's face started going red and he started glancing around frantically for an exit.

"You alright?" Law asked.

"Um, yeah, look, I gotta go but I still owe you that coffee!" The boy started backing away as the crowd grew louder and more rowdy. "Sorry, what was your name?"

"Law. Trafalgar Law."

"Nice to meet you, Torafal- Torafrlg... Torao!" The boy spun on his feet as girls started to approach him in a swarm. "Later!"

"Wait! I didn't get _your_ name!" Law called after him, but the only response he got was a bright smile shot at him from over the boy's shoulder as he ducked out the door and started jogging down the street, a small crowd in tow. Law stared, unmoving, trying to understand what had just happened.

"I swear I've seen that kid before..." Nami puzzled. After a moment she shrugged and continued mopping the floor. "Cute, wasn't he?" She said casually to Law who was snapped out of his little daydream and rolled his eyes in reply.

What a strange morning he was having.


	2. Chapter 2

((I meant to update a lot sooner, I'd had about 2 more chapters written when my doc crashed and I lost everything and had to start from scratch EUGH….. I'll try to update as often as possible to keep up momentum! Hopefully once every few days. Leave me comments and suggestions of things you'd like to see from this story! I'd love to hear your thoughts! I should also probably get these chapters beta'd by someone... sorry if this is a hot mess))

* * *

Law arrived to the hospital and was immediately ushered in by Shachi. The redhead thrust his white coat and a clipboard into his arms and began updating him on current events.

"What, has everyone forgotten how to say 'good morning'?" Law complained, slipping his coat on and reading over the paperwork.

"Try working a busy ER from 4am and tell me how good your morning is," Shachi huffed. He finished filling Law in before leaving to take his well overdue break.

The rest of the morning kept Law busy with a steady flow of patients, though luckily none too serious. Penguin brought him cheap tasting coffee from the breakroom throughout the morning but by noon Law was starting to feel his poor night's sleep catch up with him. He was definitely not a morning person and often asked for late night or graveyard shifts since he didn't sleep much at night anyways. With the hospital being understaffed lately, he wasn't given much choice in his hours, but that would soon change when Dr. Chopper finally joined the staff as a full-time employee. Until then he'd just have to suffer through the regular morning shifts.

When it came break time, Law sat at his usual lunch table. He had the daily crossword open in front of him, sipping yet another coffee and gnawing away at a danish. It wasn't long before Shachi joined him at the table, slinking into the chair next to him.

"What do you want?" Law asked, shooting the man a warning look as he scooted his chair closer to the Doctor.

"Hey, don't be like that!" Shachi raised his hands innocently. "I just wanted to invite you to a little thing going on tonight!" Law raised an eyebrow which the other took as a sign to continue. "So, I scored some tickets to this concert. Front row, super exclusive. Thought me, you, Penguin, and Bepo could all go together! Y'know, good ol' bonding time with the boys!"

Law tried reading the tickets Shachi was waving in his face but soon gave up and snatched them from his hands. He read them over, confirming they were front row seats just as promised, but the band was unfamiliar. "Never heard of the 'D Brothers' before..."

"You'll love them!" Shachi assured, plucking the tickets out of Law's grasp and stuffing them back into his pocket. "I mean, I don't actually know what kind of music you're really into, but I have a feeling that you're gonna have a good time. We'll pick you up at 8, alright?" The man

"I don't remember agreeing to go."

"Wear something nice!"

Law sighed as Shachi practically skipped out of the room. At least he could enjoy the rest of his break in peace, even though his plans for a relaxing evening at home were now robbed from him.

* * *

Law got home from work around 6 which left him plenty of time to have a nice long shower and get dressed before Shachi and the others would pick him up. He ended up spending most of his time in the shower trying to keep the boy from earlier out of his head, much like he had all day. He just couldn't stop thinking about him… The way he looked up at him from the ground with those big brown eyes, his wide, warm smile, the sound of his voice… There was something about this kid that Law just couldn't shake. It was no big deal, he told himself. He probably wasn't going to see him around again, especially since he'd requested less morning shifts and wouldn't be hanging around the cafe as much as before. He should just forget about the guy and be done with it.

It wasn't until the water beating down on him was ice cold that he realized that he'd been showering for too long. He'd used up all the hot water just standing there reminiscing about that morning. He turned off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist and shook the water out of his black hair, causing it to stand up it all directions. Now that the water was off, he could hear sounds coming from the living room. Had he left the tv on?

"Hey, Law!" Penguin greeted as Law opened the bathroom door.

The doctor stood there, observing the three men casually lounging in his home with shock and annoyance. "Hey? Hey? You're in my living room!"

"Shachi had a key so we let ourselves in," Bepo explained, quickly withering under Law's harsh stare. "Sorry…" Law turned his eyes to the redhead who was pretending to stare at something interesting on the other side of the room. He made a mental note to take the key back and to make Shachi suffer later.

"You realize you're almost an hour early, right?"

"Penguin was ahead of schedule so he picked up," Shachi replied, probably happy to be able to share the blame.

"We brought beer?" Bepo said, making it sound more like a question than anything else. Law took the peace offering, slugging back half of the beer in one go. His friends might be intrusive and have poor sense of boundaries, but at least they always bought good quality drinks. If there was one thing Law hated more than his privacy being invaded, it was cheap beer.

Law left the room so he could finish getting ready, hoping that the others wouldn't make too much of a mess while he was gone. As he was getting dressed, he realized he didn't really know what kind of concert he was going so he didn't really know what to wear. He decided to play it safe and go with his spotted jeans - a fashionable classic in his opinion - paired with a plain white tee and a fitted leather jacket. It was a look he knew he pulled off well. He always managed to get at least 3 phone numbers while wearing it - not that he was looking to get hit on tonight, of course.

"I need about 3 more beers," Law announced as he entered the living room again. He heard a wolf whistle from Penguin upon seeing his transformation.

"You sure do clean up nicely," Shachi commented. "I'm almost glad you ditch us on bar nights. We already get so little action as it is, I definitely can't compete with THAT..."

"I don't think you have to. Law's type is a little different than yours," Bepo added, earning himself another glare from Law. "Sorry…"

"Hey, I know! Why don't we hit up a gar bar next time? Then maybe he'd join us for once!" Penguin suggested. Law didn't like where this was going already.

Shahi scratched his chin, considering the idea. "He really does need to loosen up. I can't even remember the last time he was seeing someone, let alone the last time he got laid."

"Um, I am right here, you know. How about we not talk about this?"

"C'mon, Law, we're worried about you! As your friends we feel somewhat responsible for your love life. Or lack thereof..." The three men nodded in agreement as Law pinched the bridge of his nose and repressed the urge to kick them all out of his apartment. It was going to be a long night. He should really consider finding new friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the support and comments you've been giving me! It really means a lot! And sorry in advance for any typos!

* * *

Luffy was in his dressing room, chugging down a large bottle of water while resting on the luxurious velvet couch, when he heard a knock at the door. He perked up, guessing it was either his bodyguard or his cook, either of which he'd be happy to see. On second thought, he'd rather it not be Zoro… He was pretty sure the man was still cross with him after Luffy had slipped past him that morning to go out exploring the city on his own. It was just too easy when his bodyguard had the tendency to fall asleep on watch! Though Luffy never tattled on him since Zoro was the best bodyguard he'd ever had and he was always there when it really mattered. It was sort of a mutual thing they had going on, Luffy let Zoro slack off all the time and Zoro wouldn't tell his manager or brothers when he got caught sneaking out or doing something he wasn't supposed to. But after the incident earlier that day when he was recognized and nearly mobbed in public, Zoro had been pretty mad. And Luffy had felt bad about it too, knowing that if anything happened to him while he was in Zoro's care, the man could lose his job. But he wanted to see the city a little and he was so, so, SO bored sitting around in his dressing room. He'd never been to America before and he didn't know when the next time he'd have the chance to see it was so could they really blame him?

The knocking came again but Luffy was already at the door, opening it to find Sanji standing there with his fist held up to knock again. Next to him was a cart filled with assorted foods and Luffy's mouth was already watering as the aroma hit him. He reached for one of the pork buns on the top tier of the cart but was intercepted by Sanji swatting his hand away.

"Oi! At least let me bring the food into the room before you start inhaling it!" Sanji scolded, pushing his way past the younger man.

Luffy followed closely after the cart as the chef wheeled it over to the table. "Thanks, Sanji! Man, I'm starving, I hope there's lots of meat today!"

"Of course," Sanji assured, unloading the food onto the table. "But you have to eat the vegetables too. You need to keep your energy up for the performance tonight." Luffy dug in without hesitation and the cook let him this time. Once he'd finished placing the food in front of the younger man, he pulled out one of the stools at the bar and made himself at home. "So where's mosshead at anyways?"

Luffy shrugged and tried to speak through his mouthful of food, which only ended up making a mess. He quickly swallowed before trying to speak again. "Dunno. Haven't seen him since earlier, but I imagine he's got his hands full with the crowd of fans I may have led here."

Sanji raised his eyebrow at that. "What sort of trouble did you get yourself into this time?"

"I just went out for a bit, that's all!" Luffy whined defensively. He didn't need another boring lecture about being responsible and all that lame stuff. "Oh and I'm gonna need your help sneaking out tomorrow too. Zoro's watching me super closely now and there's no way I'm getting out of here on my own."

"Not that I'm against making that shitty bodyguard's life harder, but what's so important that you need to sneak out twice in one trip? Robin-chan won't be happy if she finds out."

"Kinda met someone this morning," Luffy replied through bites of food. "And I promised him a coffee to make up for the one I made him spill. And I always follow through on my promises, you know that!"

"Alright, alright, I'll help you out." Sanji agreed as he got up from his seat and the bar and collected the dishes Luffy had already licked clean. "So who is this guy?"

"Torao!" Luffy answered, pieces of his sandwich falling out of his mouth.

"That's a weird name. Sounds gang related or something… You sure it's a good idea to go find him? You don't really know what kind of person he is or what his intentions are."

"Nah, s'okay." Luffy grinned and wiped his face with his sleeve. "He's a good person, I can tell!"

Sanji placed a cigarette between his lips before lighting it. He took a long drag as he watched the boy skeptically for moment, but then smiled. Luffy was gullible and kind of stupid most of the time, but he also had this ability to see the good in people and not only that, but to bring it out as well. He'd shown his ability to so in the past. Zoro had been travelling with the crew since before Sanji was employed, but he knew that Zoro had been a bounty hunter who found himself in trouble a little too often. He was basically working for the government, bringing in criminals and collecting the rewards, but it was a job that didn't offer him much protection and he seemed to make enemies easily. When he found himself in too deep, targeted by the Japanese mafia, Luffy had found him. He'd gotten Zoro a job as a general security guard for him and his brothers, even though everyone had doubted him at first - good people weren't usually hunted down by an organized crime organization, right? But the two quickly became close and Zoro had proven his dependability time and time again. It was only natural for Zoro to be Luffy's private bodyguard and he'd been by his side ever since. That mosshead annoyed the shit out of Sanji, but he knew he wasn't a bad guy. Hell, he even trusted the guy to some degree (not that he would ever admit it). So if Luffy said someone was a good person than Sanji would trust him on that.

"Whatever," The blond said finally. "Just don't be an idiot, got it? If anything happens to you, I'll be out a job." He grabbed the last few empty dishes and threw them on the trolley before rolling it out the door again. "Anyways, good luck with the show tonight. Break a leg and all that."

Luffy thanked his cook and shut the door after he left, then returned to his place on the couch. His full stomach was making him feel comfortable and sleepy, and since there was still a few hours before he had to go in for makeup and wardrobe, he decided it was plenty of time for a nap. He closed his eyes and let himself drift slowly to sleep, his dreams filled with food, adventure, and a certain tall, dark-haired man with cool grey eyes and a surprisingly warm smile.


End file.
